Un choix difficile
by titia
Summary: Melle Parker a une dure journée. Quelqu'un va arriver et lui faire une proposition. Acceptera t'elle?


Note : C'est ma deuxième fic, mais elle ne me plait pas beaucoup. Je l'ai écrite le 21 à 2h du mat. J'ai toujours des idées la nuit, et ça m'empêche de dormir. En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
  
La correction et les commentaires sont de SamParker (précédé par un §). Merci ma grande.  
  
Une dure journée  
  
Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 13 avril et ce n'est jamais un bon jour pour moi. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai encore dû faire la chasse au Jarod. J'ai donc passé la journée dans un bled paumé au milieu de nul part et bien sûr, nous avions encore un train de retard. Je commence à en avoir ras la casquette. En plus, il va falloir que je fasse mon rapport à Nosferatu. Mais bon, j'ai 2 heures pour m'y préparer. Durant le voyage de retour, Broots et Sydney n'ont pas dit un seul mot. Faut dire que j'étais dans une rage folle. Nous arrivons donc au Centre et qui vois–je pour m'accueillir, un comité d'accueil. Celui-ci me conduit dans le bureau de Raines.  
  
R : Melle Parker, je vois que vous rentrez encore les mains vides. MP : C'est exact, Monsieur. R : Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi ? MP : Mais bien sûr. C'est tout simple. Jarod n'a pas eu la présence d'esprit de nous attendre. R : Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec moi. Si vous tenez à votre tête, je vous conseille de le ramener très vite. C'est clair ?  
  
Sur ce, Melle Parker se lève et fait le tour du bureau, laissant un Raines quelque peu surpris.  
  
MP( tout en lui coupant l'arrivée d'oxygène) : Et vous, si vous désirez continuer à respirer, je vous conseille de ne plus m'envoyer de comité d'accueil. C'est clair ?  
  
Puis, elle fait demi-tour et se rend dans le bureau de Broots.  
  
MP : Broots. Je rentre chez moi. Si vous avez du nouveau, prévenez-moi sur- le-champ. C'est clair ?  
  
B : Très clair, Mademoiselle. Bonne soirée.  
  
Melle Parker s'en va, sans même répondre.  
  
En arrivant devant sa maison, elle remarque une fine raie de lumière provenant de sa chambre.  
  
MP : Génial ! J'avais besoin d'un cambrioleur.  
  
Elle rentre à patte de velours, précédée de son cher Smith & Wesson et se faufile jusqu'à sa chambre où le visiteur n'a pas remarqué son arrivée. Elle pénètre dans la chambre et pointe son arme sur le crane du visiteur.  
  
MP : Je me serais attendue à plus de vigilance de ta part !  
  
Le visiteur : Je me suis dit que tu aurais envie de me voir. MP : Et pourquoi, s'il te plait ?  
  
V : Mais tout simplement parce que tu m'as raté ce matin.  
  
MP : Jarod, tu m'exaspères quand tu fais ça.  
  
J : Je le sais. Mais avoue que mes petites visites surprises te plaisent et te font du bien.  
  
MP : Que veux tu?  
  
J : Oh, mais c'est tout simple. C'est toi que je veux.  
  
Miss Parker ouvre de grands yeux et se dirige vers son lit où elle s'assoit.  
  
MP : Nous avons eu cette conversation des centaines de fois, Jarod.  
  
J : Je le sais. Et la première a été en Ecosse.  
  
MP : Ah non, ne recommence pas avec Carthis. Ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse.  
  
J : Si ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas ramené au Centre depuis ? On a pourtant passé de nombreuses soirées ensembles depuis, non ?  
  
MP, soupirant : Jarod, s'il te plait.  
  
Jarod s'assoit à son tour sur le lit.  
  
J : Ecoute-moi. Je te le répète depuis 3 ans maintenant et je pense avoir été suffisamment patient. Je t'aime plus que tout et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Mais ce soir, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis.  
  
MP, effrayée: Pourquoi ?  
  
J : Je pars demain et c'est définitif. Alors soit tu pars avec moi, soit tu restes et à ce moment là, tu seras toute seule avec tes fantômes et dans cet enfer. Tu as 5 minutes pour réfléchir.  
  
La Décision  
  
Jarod voit de grosses larmes humidifier ces yeux bleus aciers qu'il aime tant.  
  
MP : Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Je suis désolée.  
  
J : Tu ne peux ou ne veux pas ?  
  
MP : Je ne veux pas.  
  
J : Très bien. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Adieu.  
  
Jarod se retourne et, le cœur lourd, quitte cette chambre où il ne reviendra plus jamais et cette femme qui détient la clé de son cœur à tout jamais. Pour plus de sécurité, il passe par la porte de derrière. Il s'enfonce dans le jardin jusqu'à sa voiture. A peine a t'il posé la main sur la portière qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.  
  
MP, pleurant à chaudes larmes : Jarod. Je t'en prie, ne pars pas. (§ ou je meurs avant l'heure)  
  
J : Tu as quelque chose d'autre à me proposer ?  
  
MP : Mieux vaut rentrer avant qu'on ne te voie ici. Nous discuterons à l'intérieur.  
  
Jarod l'a suit et elle l'invite à s'assoire sur le canapé.  
  
MP : Jarod, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Pas sans moi en tout cas.  
  
J : Que dois-je comprendre ?  
  
MP : Je ..... je ... je t'...... .  
  
J : moi aussi, je t'aime Parker.  
  
Elle sourit, s'approche de lui puis tout d'un coup, Jarod l'attrape par le col et l'embrasse fougueusement. Tout d'abord figée de surprise, celle ci y répond avec une fougue peu commune, pour le plus grand bonheur de Wonderboy. Jarod entreprend de lui retirer son chemisier et sa veste, puis ne voyant aucune résistance, la déshabille entièrement.  
  
J : Tu es encore plus belle que je ne l'imaginais.  
  
MP, riant aux éclats : et tu n'as encore rien vu.  
  
Tout en l'embrassant, il la prend dans ses bras, se dirige vers la chambre, la dépose délicatement sur le lit où ils passent l'un des plus beaux moments de leurs vies.  
  
Le lendemain matin, le Centre ayant eu vent que le caméléon était chez la miss, lorsqu'une équipe de nettoyeurs arriva, la maison était en partie vide. Dès ce jour, un avis de recherche de plus fut lancé. Celui ci concernait Miss Parker.  
  
2 ans plus tard  
  
Jarod a poursuivi ses recherches, aidé par une Melle Parker encore plus déterminée et têtue qu'avant. L'avantage est que, depuis leur départ 2 ans auparavant, le Centre n'a jamais pu réussir à les retrouver. Car leur meilleur chasseur est à ses cotés. Et quel chasseur. Quel homme ne rêve pas d'une superbe brune aux jambes et aux yeux sublimes dans sa vie ! Et aujourd'hui, Jarod a enfin le bonheur de pouvoir dîner avec sa famille et sa femme. Et d'ici quelque temps, sa tendre épouse va mettre au monde les fruits de leur amour. Et ce jour là, il sera l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Fin


End file.
